Blushing
by MeeshayleCanRawr
Summary: A request from thatsshugoforya; Amu learns something new about Ikuto, as he sleeps in her bed again. AmuxIkuto


Blushing

Summary: A request from _thatsshugoforya;_ Amu learns something new about Ikuto, as he sleeps in her bed again. AmuxIkuto

-

Really, she couldn't understand why she put up with this cosplaying-perverted boy. Amu glared into the darkness, hoping that somehow or someway, Ikuto would feel it and climb out of the bed he was currently residing in with her. Of course he doesn't though, Amu thought bitterly, because he is just like any other lazy house cat.

This was the third night in a row now that Ikuto had crawled his way into Amu's room and took over her bed, and each morning after Amu's daily awakening and panic attacks, Ikuto would go about and list his reasons for being there:

"_Utau was bugging me; I needed some time to get away from her." _

"_Yoru complained about feeling an X-Egg around here, when we couldn't find it, we got lazy and didn't want to walk home so we came here."_

"_I figured after not seeing me all day you would get depressed, so I came so you wouldn't miss me too much." _

The list of excuses went on. Which led to the poor pink-haired girl to wake up tonight and find the lazy boy in her bed again, she could only wonder at the excuse he would come up with the next morning. Amu let out a quiet sigh, she was too tired to deal with kicking Ikuto out of the bed, just to have him flirt his way back in again so she just let him be and tried to go to sleep again. Amu moved her arm back to get in a more comfortable position, but she suddenly felt her hand glide up something in front of her, most likely Ikuto's stomach.

And then, she heard someone giggle.

Amu completely froze, her eyes snapped open and staring at the boy in front of her. Sitting up carefully, she turned around and looked at her Chara eggs to find them all completely still. Lying back down, she continued to stare at Ikuto's calm face. Did Ikuto…Just giggle?

Curious now, Amu moved her arm back down, letting her hand glide across Ikuto's stomach. Ikuto's body shook under the touch and a small smile formed on the boy's face. "A-Amu st-st-stop." Ikuto murmured through his sleep. Amu smiled in realization when she knew Ikuto was trying not to laugh.

Amu moved a bit closer to the boy and continued to run her fingers across his stomach, watching the boy twitch and scurry without trying to look like an idiot. "Ikuto, are you ticklish?" Amu asked slyly as she continued to force Ikuto through the torture.

Ikuto continued to scurry and twitch, a smile forming on his face. "No-no-no-no I'm not A-Amu ju-ju-just sto-stop-stop." Ikuto tried to tell the girl through fits of giggles. But Amu just ignored Ikuto and continued to tickle the helpless boy. Finally, Ikuto let his guard down and low sets of laughs gave way. He curled up and tried to push Amu's hands away just laughing, smiling and even blushing more than Amu had ever seen him before. It took him awhile, but soon, Ikuto managed to grab Amu's hands and push them away from his stomach. At this point, Amu was giggling madly at seeing Ikuto fall under her control by tickling him. "Now then _Amu_, I am sure I can make you blush now," Ikuto called out to her as he found his way to Amu's stomach and began tickling the girl.

After a moment of just lying there, unmoving, Amu smirked, "Ikuto, I'm not ticklish." Ikuto stopped his useless finger moving and just stared blankly at Amu through the darkness. Silence.

Ikuto just frowned at the girls words and leaned in closer, his mouth right next to her ear, "Hmm, I might not be able to tickle you, but I still know how to make you blush for me, wanna see?" Ikuto purred out, already making the pink-haired girl blush slightly. Then, faster than Amu could react, Ikuto bit her ear and turned his back to her, "Night _Amu._"

Amu indeed blushed brightly and just growled at the boy lying beside her. "Ikuto you pervert." She muttered darkly as she turned his own back to Ikuto. Suddenly, a thought came to her mind and she began to smile to herself, "You know Ikuto, I guess I am as perverted as you are now, I mean after all, you can make me blush for you, and now I can make you blush for me." Amu commented quietly into the dark room, obviously proud. "Good night Ikuto."

And as Amu closed her eyes and felt herself drifting to sleep, she felt someone hit her head softly, "You idiot."

Amu smiled, pretty sure herself that Ikuto was blushing again.

-

A/N: Awh another AmuxIkuto, thatsshugoforya, I hope you liked it.


End file.
